Hit 'Em Where They Live
Hit 'Em Where They Live is the third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 7, 2010 Plot Ben's mom, Sandra is washing dishes, but doesn't know that she's being ambushed by Sevenseven until her father-in-law, Max saves her. Grandpa Max soon realizes that some of Ben's enemies are hunting his family and loved ones. Meanwhile, Ben's old enemy Rojo and her new biker gang are robbing a train. So Gwen, Kevin, and Ben as Rath fight them and are stopped and praised for stopping them, until Max shows up in Kevin's jet. He tells them that since Ben's identity is revealed, some of his old enemies are returning for revenge and hunting down his family. Now Ben, Gwen, and Kevin have to protect Ben's parents at all cost. Meanwhile, another one of Ben's enemies, Zombozo, has teamed up with Charmcaster, Vulkanus, and Sevenseven to get their revenge on Ben. Zombozo buried someone's remains and now plans on targeting Ben's dad, Carl. Zombozo, Charmcaster, and Vulkanus flatten Carl's tire to keep him busy, but soon Ben (who has forgotten about Zombozo) and his friends arrive and battle the villains. Ben manages to defeat them as Swampfire and save his dad without him knowing it. Zombozo then targets Ben's mom again at Mr. Smoothy's and attacks her and Gwen, who was trying to protect her, and kidnaps Sandra. Ben and friends go to Zombozo's hideout to save Ben's mom. Ben fights Vulkanus, Kevin fights Charmcaster, and Gwen fights Zombozo. Kevin manages to defeat Charmcaster and her rock minions while Ben defeats Vulkanus and his pick-axe army as Ultimate Big Chill. Sandra's trapped on a tight-rope strapped with two bombs. Since Gwen gets angry that Zombozo is trying to cruelly cause Sandra's death, she angrily transforms into her dormant Anodite form and begins growing to giant size while threatening him to leave the Tennyson family alone and to spread it to all other villains. She saves Sandra unknowingly and possibly lets Zombozo go to spread the word, then reverts back to her human form. Ben and Kevin find them and are curious how she single-handedly defeated Zombozo all by herself and saved Sandra without question. Major events *Zombozo and other older villains teamed-up to take revenge on Gwenanodite.jpg|Gwen's Anodite form Picture 1k.png|Ultimate Big Chill using "ice flames" Ben and his family. *Ben first transforms into Ultimate Big Chill. *Is the second time Gwen transformed into her Anodite form since War of the Worlds: Part 2. *This is the first time Zombozo reappeared since the original series. *This is the 2nd time the Negative 10 attacks Ben ( Grandpa Max said that he took out seven, and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin took out the remaining three). Ultimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate Big Chill Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Carl Tennyson *Sandra Tennyson Villains *Zombozo *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Sevenseven *Rojo *Rojo's Gang Aliens used *Rath *Swampfire(first UA appearance) *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill(first appearance) Quotes Errors *Ultimate Big Chill had a line on his wing. If it was supposed to be there, there wasn't one on the other wing. Trivia *This episode marks Zombozo's first appearance after a long absence since Last Laugh in the original series. *Ben doesn't recognize Zombozo at first, having completely forgotten about their previous encounter. Note: According toDwayne McDuffieDwayne McDuffie, Ben only pretended not to remember him because he didn't want to admit that he used to be afraid of clowns. *This is the second time Gwen's dormant Anodite form was shown. However, this is the first time it's shown changing in size. It is unknown if Gwen could use this ability while in human form. *On the train, one of the reporters asks "Ben, are you dating Jennifer Nocturne?" most definetely a hint to the episode Hero Time. *Charmcaster is shown in possession of Hex's staff. As stated in the original series, only a master magician can use it. Since Charmcaster was able to do so, it implies that she has become a master magician since her appearance in ''Ben 10: Alien Force''. *Gwen's method of confronting Zombozo is very similar to what Raven did to Dr. Light in "Nevermore" on Teen Titans. Ben also used this method as Ghostfreak in Last Laugh. *Zombozo's new modus operandi - using clown props as deadly weapons - mirrors that of the Batman villain The Joker. *It's unknown who the other eight villains Zombozo hired, because Dwayne McDuffie didn't want to handle too many characters. *It's the second time Gwen is captured by Zombozo.The first time was in ''Last Laugh''. *This is the last episode we see Charmcaster as a villain, as she is redeemed in Where the Magic Happens. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes